1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light quantity control apparatus and storage medium which control light quantity of a light installed in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
An example of the light quantity control apparatus is known which controls light quantity of headlights depending on vehicle speed and illuminance around the vehicle (refer to JP-A-2005-335485).
The above light quantity control apparatus cannot detect circumstances around the vehicle other than the illuminance. Hence, if the lights are bright more than necessary, electric power is unnecessarily consumed by the lights. In addition, according to circumstances, excessively bright light can lower visibility when trying to distinguish pedestrians and the like from the peripheral vehicles. Conversely, excessively dark light lowers visibility of the driver of the own vehicle using the lights.